


Aftermath

by Alternativerabbit



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Adorable Alistair, After Game, Cutesy, F/M, Family Fluff, everything is happy and nothing hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alternativerabbit/pseuds/Alternativerabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Archdemon has been defeated, and all is well. Alistair looks forward to spending time with his love, but she has some big news for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so first off sorry if the summary sucks! This is my first post, and I couldn't come up with anything good. Second, I wrote this October 22, 2014, right after I finished Origins for the first time, and before I played the second. So it's not overly canon since, at the time, I didn't know what was to come. Other than that, please enjoy!

He still worried and hoped that she had either gone to see the Alienage or visit the Dalish clan camped outside the city. She was helping the latter group with the preparations to travel to the new land gifted to them from Anora; the elven Warden was a hero to her people for getting them such a boon. Alistair's thoughts were interrupted by one of the libraries door opening. He turned in his seat to see his love approaching him.

  
"Absinthe, my love!" He greets her, standing to embrace her. He placed a kiss on the top of her head before she pulled away, her eyes downcast.

  
"You know I love you, right?" She asks, looking into his eyes. Her eyes were his favorite part of her, well he also enjoyed her body and how it looked under his, but currently her eyes were his favorite. Her question concerned him, the last time she asked him this she somehow convinced him to sleep with Morrigan.

  
"Yes, of course, Absinthe is everything alright? What happened?" Alistair placed his hands on the other Wardens shoulders, squeezing them reassuringly.  
"I spent the day with Keeper Lanaya and Ashalle; she's staying with them until we find my clan again. She was here for the Queens Coronation, remember? I'm rambling aren't I?" The elf takes a shaky breath and pulls away from his grip to being pacing.

"Yes, I remember seeing you speaking to her, we haven't the chance to meet. Are things going well in the camp." Alistair asks."Yes, everything is fine with them. It's...me that has a problem. Alistair, I'm-" Absinthe starts to say before he cuts her off, his hand on her elbow, turning her to face his worried face.

"Are you sick? Do I need to get you to a healer?" He asks, searching her face for any clue to her sickness.  
"Alistair! Let me finish!" The female Warden places a finger over her companions lips to stop any further interruptions. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Alistair can feel her pulse racing, causing his to race as well. Whatever this sickness was, it was taking its toll on his love.

  
"Alistair," Her eyes flutter open "I'm pregnant."  
The world seemed to stop at those two words. Everything went still, all he could hear was the blood rushing in his ears. Alistair's mind begins to reel, so many thoughts rushing through his mind. So many questions needed to be asked.  
"How?" It is the first question that pops out of this mouth. It takes a few more seconds for his mind to catch up. The copper haired Warden, his beloved blinks and then laughs that nice laugh he loves so much.

  
"How? Don't you remember Wynne telling you how babies were made?"

  
"Yes, but that's not what I meant. You're...you and I'm human. I didn't know something like that could happen." He stammers. Absinthe raises a slender brow at his comment.

  
"I didn't mean it like that! But-" Again a finger is placed on his lips.

  
"Children between elves and humans have happened before, though they are rare given our...feelings to each other." She withdraws her finger again and waits for the onslaught of questions.

  
"Will they have your ears? I can't believe it; I'm going to be a father!" Alistair picks up Absinthe and twirls her around before placing her back down and put a hand on her stomach.

 

"They will not be elven in appearance. Elf-blooded children end up looking human." The female Warden wrings her hands.

  
"I had many questions for Ashalle today. And a few concerns. Alistair, we are Wardens." And just like that, his happiness diminished. The grin falls from his face and his hand slips from her stomach. They had responsibilities, on top of a shortened life span. Absinthe grabbed up his hands with her own and forces him to look at her.

  
"We will have time to raise our child. The Blight is over; we can rebuild the Fereldan Wardens. But I made Ashalle and Lanaya promise that if anything were to happen to us, they would take care of this child. It was her turn to search his face for his answer, biting her lip unconsciously. He removes his hands from hers and softly cups her face.

  
"This child will have the best parents in Fereldan, the best parent in all of Thedas." He promises as he kisses his beautiful wardens face.


End file.
